1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light bulb assemblies for vehicles. More specifically, the invention is a flush fitting turn signal for motorcycles using light emitting diode (LED) lamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light bulb assemblies for motorcycles or sportbikes typically are an assembly having an incandescent light bulb mounted in a reflector housing with a tinted lens or light-transmissive cover.
Today's sportbikes purchased directly from the dealer are equipped with very large turn signals that protrude out from the sides of the front fairing. While functional, these lights often take away from the overall streamlined appearance of the motorcycle. Many owners remove these stock lights soon after purchasing the vehicle and have found alternative locations for more esthetically pleasing and functional front turn signals. One alternative has been handlebar-mounted lamps, utilizing either incandescent or light emitting diodes (LEDs), as described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,829, 5,247,431, and 6,081,190. Generally, the LED implemented turn signals are more effective in resisting damage due to vibration generated during normal and off-road use.
The unique structural and environmental conditions experienced by motorcycles have resulted in a variety of lighting devices specifically developed for motorcycles, which have generally require additional support structures and do not maintain the streamline appearance of the motorcycle. Examples of these lighting devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,950,727, 4,949,228, 5,418,696, 5,617,303, 5,689,232, 6,461,017, and 6,464,379.
While motorcycle enthusiasts are sensitive to the issue of streamlined appearance, they are not willing to forgo practicality and safety, and therefore having a turn signal viewable from all positions is desired. Thus a flush fitting LED turn signal, which can be viewed from all positions, is desired.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.